Oblivious No More
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: At Yale Quinn realizes she's a lesbian, over Thanksgiving holiday she comes out to everyone but Rachel who stayed in NY. By the time Quinn gets a chance to tell Rachel she's already dating a girl named Lea, who Santana is shocked to learn looks and sounds exactly like Rachel. How will Rachel take Quinn's big news? What will Rachel do when she meets Lea?


**Oblivious No More**

**A/N: I own nothing. The story is canon up to the breakup episode. This was an idea I couldn't get out of my head till I wrote it down. It's a quick one. Hope you enjoy!**

**The story so far**: _The start of the new school year kept Rachel busy getting settled in her new life in New York, she embraced the new her through new makeup and clothes, she broke up with Finn for real and opened her eyes to the other possibilities in front of her like Brody; in the process Rachel lost sight of other things, other friends, friends like Quinn. While everyone else including Kurt went home for Thanksgiving Rachel didn't, she didn't want to see Finn so her father's made a special trip to New York to spend the holiday in the big city just the three of them. Meanwhile Quinn returned to Lima a changed person, her time in Yale had opened her eyes and instill her with the courage she needed to be honest about herself to herself, that she was in fact a lesbian. At first Quinn had tried to continue as she had in Lima and ended up dating her English Lit professor, he was handsome, very intelligent and what Quinn thought she wanted for herself till one night it all came crashing down when Quinn drank too much at a party and ended up heavily making out with a girl from her psychology class. That next day Quinn broke it off with the professor and went out on a date with the girl from her psychology class, it only lasted three dates but for Quinn it changed everything. Finally brave enough to accept herself, the first person Quinn wanted to share this with was Rachel, emailing Rachel that they needed to talk, that Quinn had something important to tell her. However each time Quinn tried to tell Rachel they got interrupted, first by Brody then twice more by Finn. Rachel promised they would have time over the holiday but after the break up and impromptu trip back to Lima Rachel was so wrapped up in her own relationship drama she simply forgot. So Quinn returned home to share the news with those she cared about most. Quinn took aside her mother first coming out to her over an emotional lunch, then repeated the processes to Santana then later to Brittany, both already knew and both were very proud of Quinn for taking such a huge step. Over the holiday Quinn also came out to Mercedes, Kurt, Sam and Puck all who were very supportive of her. The only thing Quinn asked of any of them was not to spread the news, she wanted to control who knew and when; they all respected Quinn's wishes and kept it to themselves even Kurt who was bursting at the seams to share it with Rachel. Quinn hoped to come out to Rachel that same weekend but was very disappointed when she found out last minute that Rachel didn't come back to Lima for the holiday. They had spent a good deal of the summer together hanging out and since school had started they had emailed and Skyped each other regularly, called each other on a weekly basis but over that last month before the holiday it became less and less with both of them busy. _

_The day Quinn was to return to Yale she has breakfast with Santana, they were talking about Quinn's dates with that girl from her class when Santana brings up Rachel. The obvious pain Quinn's feels at the mere mention of Rachel is enough for Santana to confront Quinn about it. Quinn admits what Santana also already knew, Quinn is in love with Rachel however in an attempt to be realistic and to preserve their friendship Quinn comes to the decision to never tell Rachel about her feelings for her. Santana thinks that's a mistake that Rachel might like Quinn like that too but Quinn refuses to take the chance if it means she might lose Rachel completely. Santana understands but advises Quinn to "move on" to someone new, someone she can be with. Quinn agrees. _

_The day after Quinn gets back to Yale Rachel calls to apologize, she finally realized she forgot about Quinn, Quinn takes it in stride and insists it wasn't important that they can talk about it the next time they see each other. Rachel can tell something is off with Quinn and now that she's paying attention to it she sees it clearly but Quinn won't budge. They make plans to see each other that next weekend but Rachel cancels last minute when Brody surprises' her with a romantic weekend getaway. That same weekend Quinn meets Lea, a very beautiful rather short multi-talented brunette, she's a year older than Quinn and an aspiring actress from the Yale drama department who can sing rather well. Quinn's immediately smitten. That next weekend Rachel makes plans to take the train to see Quinn only this time Quinn cancels last minute when Lea asks her out on a date. Normally Quinn would put Rachel first but Quinn really makes an effort to move on the first step was putting her date with Lea first. Plans to see each other are put off twice more by them both but Quinn never tells Rachel about Lea, Rachel knew about the professor but since then Quinn's been quiet. _

_During this time Santana goes to visit Quinn and meets Lea, Santana was very excited to meet Lea till they're face to face and Santana discovers Lea looks and acts exactly like Rachel so much so they could be twins. However Quinn doesn't see it no matter how much Santana tries to point it out. Santana can't hold this news in breaking down and calling Kurt to vent. Kurt is not surprised sharing with Santana that he's suspected for a long time now how Quinn feels about Rachel and tells Santana about how much Rachel has been bitching to him over the last month about Quinn, mainly about Quinn being so stubborn and keeping secrets. Kurt explains that Rachel's had an idea for a while Quinn was dating someone new but is really hurt Quinn hasn't shared it with her yet. Rachel has become fixated on it so much that Kurt has overheard Rachel venting to Brody about it too, till the point their date is ruined but Rachel never notices. Santana wonders out loud about what Rachel would think if she met Lea and it puts an idea into Kurt's head. Inspired Kurt arranges a mini Glee reunion in New York at the beginning of winter break. Santana's the only one who knows why Kurt's arranging the get together and promises not to say anything to anyone._

_Both Rachel and Quinn are excited for the get together, both missed the other terribly and both wanted to spend time alone with each other and hoped this get together would do that. The girls meet a day early to get caught up before everyone else comes in with Rachel meeting Quinn at the train station. Rachel can't help but greet Quinn with a bone crushing hug shedding a few tears from happiness and a few whispered "I've missed you so much!" Quinn loves it even though she knows it doesn't mean anything but she can't help it especially when Rachel takes Quinn's hand and doesn't let go all afternoon. Later while Rachel is in the bathroom Quinn calls Kurt asking to sleep on his couch that night, Kurt assumed Quinn would spend the night at Rachel's dorm but when Quinn explains she's going to "have the talk" with Rachel Kurt gives Quinn directions to his apartment. _

_That night after dinner Rachel takes Quinn on a quick tour of NYDA and halfway through Rachel finally pushes to know what Quinn's been keeping from her. Rachel had been literally holding onto Quinn all day, either holding her hand or linking their arms Rachel didn't want to let go but when she asked Quinn what was going on Quinn pulled away putting space between them. Quinn takes a deep breath and comes out to Rachel explaining everything but two important things, the first regarding her own specific feelings for Rachel and second that she's already seeing someone. Rachel is stunned speechless but a few minutes later she snaps out of it and tries to be supportive but Quinn can tell Rachel is not handling it well at all. Quinn cuts the evening short to give Rachel both space and time to deal with the news, telling Rachel they'll talk more about it the next day then leaves to sleep at Kurt's. Rachel is left very confused, that night Rachel doesn't sleep, she lays awake thinking about what Quinn said._

**PART ONE: Rachel's POV:**

Waking up to her alarm going off Rachel groaned sitting up realizing still half asleep she had slept on top her covers in her clothes. Turning off the annoying alarm noticing she had slept in two hours past her normal wake up time Rachel was confused on why she had slept like that when the night before with Quinn came rushing back. Rachel didn't know how to take all of it, she was still confused; she had never suspected Quinn was gay or _that_ was what Quinn had been trying to tell her for over two months, Rachel had been completely oblivious to all of it. Rachel felt horrible; she knew she had let her friend down first by not being there when she should have been then again last night by letting Quinn see just how shocked she had been at the confession. Suddenly all her drama with Finn and her epic new romance with Brody, everything that she had wrapped herself up in was forgotten as Rachel spent the rest of the morning trying to wrap her head around the idea Quinn was a lesbian. It forced Rachel to re-evaluate everything she knew about Quinn, everything she thought she knew about the girl, which in turn made her second guess a lot of her own interactions with Quinn over the last few years. Rachel realized she had read so many things wrong, or had simply over looked them not realizing their importance, however now in hind sight Rachel could see it all much clearer, all those little things that used to confuse Rachel about Quinn suddenly made sense. It wasn't long before Rachel forced herself over the shock and was newly determined to be the friend she said she was going to be to the one person who meant the world to Rachel, this time Rachel was intent on not letting Quinn down ever again.

Rachel called Kurt's apartment in search of Quinn, and was told she was out with Santana who had arrived early that morning. Unwilling to wait for when everyone was supposed to get together that that afternoon Rachel immediately called Quinn's cell only to become incredibly worried when it rings a few times then goes to voice mail. With worry clear in her voice Rachel leaves a message.

"Hi Quinn, its Rachel, I'm sorry about last night. I know we're supposed to meet up at the dinner at five but can we meet up before then? I really need to see you and talk to you Quinn. Please."

Rachel hung up then called Kurt back to see if he wanted to hang out, telling him that she really needed to talk. Kurt met up with her twenty minutes later at a local coffee shop; Rachel couldn't hold it back and let loose a verbal torrent of words explaining what happened the night before. Kurt sat there silent letting Rachel get it all out, listening to her berate herself over her selfishness, vent about her confusion about Quinn's revelation and Rachel's realization she had gotten so many things wrong when it came to Quinn. Rachel was stunned by how oblivious she had been to all of it but she admitted that for much too long she only thought of Finn over everyone including herself and she admits she was doing that again with Brody. However what Rachel considered her worst offence was her reaction to Quinn telling her the truth, Rachel couldn't forgive her-self for acting like that.

"I know I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should have taken it all in stride. I have to two gay fathers! I've never been homophobic or closed minded in anyway. That's why I don't understand why I had that reaction, why I acted like that and I know I hurt her by doing it. I never should have let her leave last night. I never should have let her stay at your place Kurt; I should have made her stay with me. I'm the worst person ever, I don't know if Quinn will ever forgive me."

"Rachel coming out to family and friends is not easy, coming out period is one of the hardest things a person can do in their life. Quinn told me she was relieved when she got to my place last night. You were the only person who she cares about who didn't know. And I can't see Quinn ever hating you not for anything; that ship sailed a long time ago."

"What do you mean I was the only person who didn't know? You already knew? When?"

"Thanksgiving."

"You've known for a month and you never said a word to me?" Rachel asked hurt by this, Kurt sighed and frowned understanding both sides to the mess.

"It wasn't my place Rachel. This was an extremely personal thing for Quinn and she specifically asked me not to say anything to anyone. She wanted to be the one to say something and she's right to do so. I'm just happy that she's comfortable enough to share this with all of us and I can't wait to meet her new girlfriend."

"What new girlfriend? Quinn's…dating someone? A girl?" Rachel asked in a low voice again shocked but this time it brought up sudden very uncomfortable feelings that made her stomach knot up and nausea to well up much to her confusion she knew her reaction wasn't normal but she didn't know where it was coming from. Kurt's eyes went wide when he saw how pale Rachel had become he was quick to ask. "Rachel what's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick?"

"I don't know. Maybe the coffee isn't sitting well with me today." Rachel replied pushing away her half-finished coffee to take a few deep breaths. Kurt didn't look like he believed her but he let it go when some color returned to her face a moment later.

"So tell me what you know Hummel, you're supposed to be my best friend but I seem to be out of the loop completely. What else have I missed?" Rachel asked defensively, Kurt gave her a sympathetic smile replying.

"The only thing I haven't told you is this stuff about Quinn, you know everything else."

"So she's dating…someone?" Rachel asked careful to keep her voice even, the looks Kurt was giving her showed her how odd her own behavior was if he only knew how much worse it was on the inside.

"Yes. Santana said they've been going out for almost a month." Kurt replied watching Rachel closely but Rachel saw that and pushed the rolling waves of emotion she was feeling deep down to put on a calm, pleasant if not "Oh I'm so happy for you" expression on her face. Rachel would remember this as the first time she proved to herself she was an actress when she smiled stating with an even tone.

"Good for her. I hope Quinn tells me all about it, well if she still considers me her friend."

"Rachel stop it. You know she does." Kurt cut in frowning at her again, Rachel replied by giving him a tight smile. Just then the object of their conversation called, Rachel instantly became nervous as her heart picked up the pace at the sound of Quinn's ringtone play on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, sorry I took so long calling you back. Santana and I went to a movie and I turned my ringer off."

"That's okay Quinn I'm just glad you called me back." Rachel replied relief coloring her words.

"Of course I would. Rachel? What's wrong?" Rachel could hear the concern in Quinn's voice so she was quick to reply. "Can we meet? I really want to talk to you Quinn, face to face."

"Yeah of course we can. Santana and I are on our way back anyway. Want to meet back up at your dorm?" Quinn asked her voice tinted with amusement but that was all Rachel could read from it.

"That would be great Quinn. See you in half an hour then?"

"Half an hour." Quinn replied then hung up the phone, Rachel was left lost in her own thoughts while Kurt waited watching her carefully.

Kurt walked Rachel back to her dorms the topic of conversation turning to the guy he had been talking to for the last two weeks, they had only gone on two dates but Kurt was hopeful it would at least be fun for a little while he still needed the distraction from Blaine. Rachel was eager to get back to her dorm and said goodbye to Kurt quickly at the main doors, she found Quinn waiting for her outside her room wearing tight black jeans with black boots, gray long sleeve shirt and thick black coat and her hair long like when they first knew each other, Rachel though Quinn looked like an angel or maybe a model but the very sight of her made Rachel's heart beat faster. Looking at Quinn Rachel though of the chance of losing her and the idea of not having Quinn in her life made her heart hurt. When Rachel approached Quinn looked up giving the little brunette a dazzling smile. Rachel wasn't thinking when she ran the last fifteen steps to launch herself at Quinn throwing both arms around the taller girl embracing her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. Please forgive me!" Rachel begged dramatically. Quinn hugged Rachel back unable to hide her smile at the contact but frowned at the plea asking over Rachel's shoulder. "Forgive you for what?"

"For being the worst friend ever Quinn!" Rachel replied bursting into tears clutching Quinn tighter her face pressed into Quinn's shoulder and neck. Quinn held onto Rachel trying to soothe the girl as she lead them into Rachel's room taking a seat with Rachel on the end of her bed.

"Rachel please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Quinn pleaded rubbing small circles on Rachel's back but Rachel buried her face into the crook of Quinn's neck even more. After a few moments Quinn asked. "Will you tell me what's wrong? I can't make it better till you tell me what's wrong Rachel."

"I should have been there for you months ago and I wasn't Quinn that makes me a bad friend. Last night I shouldn't have let you leave but I did and that makes me an even worse friend. Please forgive me for that Quinn. I've been so selfish lately, so wrapped up in my own affairs I haven't been paying enough attention. The attention you deserve and it won't happen again. I promise you I'll be the friend we both know I can be, the friend you deserve."

"Rachel stop that. You're more than I could ever hope for and there's nothing to forgive you needed time last night and I gave it to you. And don't worry about before you're here now." Quinn replied pulling herself out of Rachel's arms backing away a bit putting some space in between them which made Rachel frown on the inside but she still replied with a small smile.

"Thank you Quinn."

"So we're still friends?" Quinn asked looking Rachel in the eyes, the little brunette saw worry there surprising her. "Of course we're still friends Quinn. Nothing could change that, we've both worked too hard to give up on each other now. Right?"

"Right." Quinn confirmed giving Rachel that genuine smile that was so rare and so very precious to Rachel.

"So can I ask you some questions about all of it Quinn?" Rachel was hesitant but Quinn's right arm was still around Rachel's shoulders.

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

They got comfortable on Rachel's bed while Rachel asked every question that came to mind, Rachel was dying to ask Quinn the long list of questions she had in her head from the night before, she wanted, no needed to know everything. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the reasons behind a lot of Quinn's choices and behavior during high school. Then Rachel asked this, "So were there any girls in school you liked? You know looking back, were there any girls you would have dated?"

Quinn grew quiet for a long moment her eyes lost in the distance while Rachel watched her closely, the look in Quinn's eyes told her there had been someone and Rachel was desperate to know who. Finally Quinn answered, "There was one but I don't want to name, names okay."

"Oh but why not Quinn? You tell me there was one girl out of everyone at school that you would have dated but you refuse to tell me who? Oh my goodness, it's not Santana is it?"

Quinn's face fell as she looked at Rachel like she had lost her mind making the little brunette laugh and move on with "Oh good. Brittany?"

Quinn shook her head no reminding her. "I'm not going to say so next question."

"But why can't you tell me? I want to know what you're type is? Why is that the one thing you won't tell me? Come on you can at least tell me what kind of girl you're looking for?"

"Rachel." Quinn began taking a deep breath and Rachel didn't catch it replying. "Quinn?"

Quinn laughed and took another deep breath giving Rachel the impression she was going to confess something then suddenly their phones both went off at the same time.

"Oh look its time to go meet up with everyone." Quinn replied turning off the alarm on her phone frowning when her phone rang in her hand, Rachel could tell by the crinkle of her brow it was the girl Quinn was dating calling. Rachel felt a surge of jealousy when Quinn excused herself to answer the phone, it took a few moments of simmering for Rachel to even remember someone had sent her a text, checking it Rachel saw it was from Brody wishing her a great day and telling her he missed her. Rachel didn't bother replying her mind was already on Quinn halfway through Brody's text. A few minutes later Quinn returned asking if Rachel was ready to go. Acting innocent and nonchalant Rachel replied mirthfully, "I'm ready. So who was that? Santana pestering us to move our asses?"

Quinn cracked a smile at the joke then lost it a second later when she admitted. "Actually it was someone I'm sort of seeing."

"Really?" Rachel tried to act surprised but she heard the crack in her tone she just hoped Quinn didn't notice it too. "Not that I'm surprised Quinn, you are a very beautiful girl and you have your choice of whoever you want. I'm sure you could get whoever you wanted."

"You'd think but that's not true."

"It's not?" Rachel asked, she had been trying to lighten the conversation but Quinn rather serious and honest reply kept the conversation serious.

"No. The one I really wanted I could never have."

"But why not?" Rachel asked her heart picking up pace when Quinn said that, the sadness tinting the words was unmistakable.

"She was already taken but even if she weren't she's straight. I don't even have a chance." Quinn replied her eyes giving away the depth of that pain.

"Does that girl know?" Rachel asked not liking that sad expression on Quinn's face at all. In the back of Rachel's mind she had to wonder what kind of girl straight or not could turn Quinn Fabray down, who could be that crazy to pass up the most amazing person and most beautiful girl she had ever known. Rachel figured that girl had to be more oblivious than she herself was.

"No. Come on we need to go. Let's talk about happy stuff okay?" Quinn asked reaching out taking Rachel's coat off the hanger handing it to the little brunette. Rachel took the coat putting it on and asked if Quinn had seen any shows recently, when Quinn she had not Rachel insisted they catch a show soon.

With the serious stuff out of the way both girls focused on enjoying each other and making each other laugh and by the time they reached the dinner they were both in much better spirits. Rachel had insisted on linking arms and pressing herself against Quinn for the entire walk over but when they reached the diner Quinn let go and opened the door for Rachel, they found Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Puck and Sam all already there. Two seats across from each other in the center of the table had been left open for them Quinn sat in between Santana and Brittany who had remained strong friends despite their breakup while Rachel took a seat in between Kurt and Puck. Conversation was lively as they ate dinner, everyone talking about what they were doing and what sort of plans they had for the rest of the winter holiday since they were all planning on returning to Lima in three days. With everyone around things returned to normal for Rachel as she finally began to relax till she overheard Brittany asking about "Lea", this caught everyone at the table's attention and the conversation turned to Quinn's new girlfriend. Kurt and Mercedes were first to ask their questions making Quinn blush and bite her lip in what Rachel thought was a very cute manner as she tried to avoid answering their questions only to have Santana laugh and smirk as she supplied answers about Lea telling everyone that she was very pretty, very talented and really cool. Rachel quietly listened to all of it while watching Quinn's reaction intently her own grimace hidden behind a fake smile she kept in place like a mask. Rachel felt the uncomfortable rolling in the pit of her stomach at the mention of this "Lea" but she didn't know why only that she didn't like this "Lea" at all.

"So when are we going to meet your girl Quinn?" Puck asked giving Quinn a lecherous look that made Quinn smile and laugh. "Maybe later this week. Lea's from New York so there's a chance you'll get to meet her."

"How did you two meet?" Mercedes asked and Quinn looked down at the table top smiling just a bit as she replied. "She was rehearsing for a musical the drama department was putting on and I stopped to listen. Lea has a beautiful voice."

"She's a singer?" Kurt asked very interested, Quinn nodded adding. "And she's a really good actress too."

"What does she look like?" Kurt asked and for some reason unbeknownst to Rachel this made Santana giggle under her breath. Again Quinn a tiny smile appeared as she supplied. "She's a little shorter than me, has long wavy dark brown hair, a little frame with long legs and really deep brown eyes."

Neither Quinn nor Rachel noticed the sudden looks of confusion that everyone else shared at the table, eyes darted from Rachel to Quinn then back again they all shared a silent conversation with facial expressions and silently mouthed words of "What the?" Quinn was still looking at the table top while Rachel was sitting there growing more annoyed by the moment lost in her own mind about how this "Lea" didn't sound good enough for Quinn at all. Mercedes was the only one brave enough to ask out loud.

"Okay so you're telling us Lea is a beautiful but short brunette with a great voice and aspiring actress? Is that your type Quinn?"

Rachel didn't notice Mercedes, Kurt and Santana watching her she was too preoccupied waiting to hear Quinn's answer.

"I guess. Beautiful and talented seems about right." Quinn replied looking up her eyes drawn to Rachel's, they both unconsciously shared a quick little smile which was noticed by everyone at the table. Santana and Kurt both started rolling their eyes and laughing while Mercedes started laughing too then commenting to Kurt. "I'm glad you see it too, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

"Are we going dancing now?" Brittany asked when the check came. They all agreed and Kurt told them about an all age's club that was a few blocks away. They paid the bill and headed out, Rachel made sure to pull Quinn aside walking behind everyone else so they could have a bit of privacy. Rachel was quick to link her arm with Quinn's pulling the blonde girl close.

"Was that really so hard Quinn? Why couldn't you tell me about Lea earlier?" Rachel asked unaware her tone gave away how hurt she was by the omission.

"I've only gone on a couple of dates Rachel, it doesn't mean anything." Quinn replied eyes on the sidewalk in front of them. Rachel noticed how uncomfortable Quinn seemed to get suddenly prompting her to pull the blonde closer and impulsively kiss her on the side of the face pulling them to a stop as she told Quinn sincerely. "Quinn you can tell me anything, I'll never judge you and I will be there for you no matter what. You mean the world to me Quinn. I want you to be happy."

"Right now at this moment Rachel I am happy. Very happy, I'm always happy when I'm with you." Quinn replied giving Rachel one of her genuine smiles that melted Rachel's heart. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand for emphasis adding after a moment. "Come on lets go have fun with our friends."

**PART TWO: Santana's POV:**

Walking down the street next to Brittany Santana kept glancing back over her shoulder at Quinn and Rachel walking a about twenty feet behind everyone else. Brittany had been talking about what she wanted to do over winter break when her next question finally brought Santana back to the moment.

"San was it just me or does Quinn's new girlfriend sound a lot like Rachel?"

"You're not wrong B. I met Lea and she looks exactly like Berry and acts like her too. I tried to tell Q but she didn't see it." Santana replied smirking when she noticed that Quinn and Rachel had slowed then stopped to talk about something. After hanging out with Quinn that morning Santana had gone over to Kurt's to wait for Brittany and the others to show up giving the two of them a chance to talk or more to compare notes. Kurt told Santana about Rachel's freak out the night before and again that morning, Santana thought that was very interesting considering Rachel's behavior was seemed more jealous than anything else over dinner. And Santana thought it was hilarious that everyone at the table caught on how Lea seemed to sound like a description of Rachel; if they only knew how similar both girls looked they'd be blown away. Thinking about that Santana pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts locating Lea's phone number. Unbeknownst to Quinn Santana had made sure to get Lea's number when they met, which she used right then to text Lea inviting her to come over to Kurt's place that next evening for a party. As soon as the text was sent Santana called Kurt over, ordering him. "You're throwing a party tomorrow night at your place. Invite whoever is still in town."

Kurt frowned as he leaned in asking. "Why?"

"I invited Lea over."

"You have her number?" Kurt asked his eyes huge his mouth open, Mercedes was quick to come over and see what was up.

"Yup. Don't tell Q she doesn't know. It'll be a surprise." Santana replied her smirk growing.

"What's going on guys?" Mercedes asked watching Kurt's shocked face with interest. Kurt replied, "I'm throwing a party at my place tomorrow night."

"Oh fun." Mercedes replied and Santana added. "It really will be."

They reached the club, it was still early so there were still places to sit and Puck immediately started working on getting them drinks. They all got settled in one corner with a view of the entire club, Brittany was quick to pull her to the dance floor and after a handful of songs they returned to the table to find that Puck had managed to get them three rounds of drinks so everyone had a good buzz going. Puck pushed two filled shot glasses toward them as they sat down and Santana took her tossing it back when she noticed how close Rachel and Quinn were. Setting the glass down Santana turned her full attention to the pair sitting off a bit by themselves, Rachel was telling something to Quinn and had her face practically pressed up against Quinn's ear and the blonde had a look of utter contentment on her face, then Santana noticed that Rachel was holding Quinn's hand with both of her own making the entire scene look rather intimate.

"Rachel seems to have ramped up the clingy behavior." Kurt commented leaning in to talk to Santana with Mercedes right behind him commenting. "Is it me or does those two look like their lost in their own little world. I mean I knew Rachel was going to react weird to Quinn's coming out but I didn't expect her to do this."

"So is it true Santana? Does Lea really look just like Rachel?" Mercedes asked leaning in and speaking softly. Santana looked around to see Puck and Sam talking to a couple of girls across the dance floor, Quinn and Rachel were still wrapped up in each other so she answered. "Yeah she does and she sounds like Rachel too. It was really weird but Quinn doesn't see it at all."

"Quinn's my girl and I've always got her back but sometimes she can so oblivious to what's right in front of her but not as oblivious as Rachel. Rachel's going to break Quinn's heart." Mercedes commented sadly finishing off her rum and coke. Kurt frowned at this, his gaze still on Rachel and Quinn he added. "I really hope not, they'd be good together if Rachel gave it a real chance."

"Are Quinn and Rachel going to start dating now?" Brittany asked leaning in making Kurt spit up the sip of his drink he was trying to get down. They all started laughing and Santana answered for all of them. "I don't know B, we'll have to wait and see."

Puck charmed their waitress to keep the drinks coming and by midnight most of them were very drunk, Santana was not one of them she purposely kept sober to keep an eye on everyone else especially Quinn and Rachel. The girls had not joined in the entire night preferring to remain on the side whispering in each other's ears pressed up close almost draped over each other, though now as the night grew late the scene was starting to change. Both girls like Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany were drunk while Sam was off dancing with some girl he met and Puck much to Santana's amazement helped her keep an eye on everyone. Both Rachel and Quinn had drank everything Puck and Sam had put in front of them not paying attention to how many shots or drinks they consumed and though Santana waited for angry drunk Quinn to come out or sloppy super happy Rachel to emerge neither did instead both girls remained totally focused on each other and when the buzz really sank in they made the move to the dance floor. Santana was the only one paying attention to them at this point and she was fascinated by what was taking place right before her eyes. Quinn had loosened up because of the alcohol and was laughing enjoying herself dancing with Rachel but the little diva had a glint in her eyes that Santana had not seen in a long time. The little diva only got that particular glint in her eyes when she spied something she wanted really badly, it was the glint she got when she'd get a little out of control and crazy. The music changed to a slow song and Quinn tried to walk off the dance floor but Rachel grabbed her hand and arm pulling Quinn back then pulling Quinn close wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Santana was surprised by Rachel's boldness but then she remembered a dozen times in the past when Rachel had been bold because of Quinn, it was almost as if she just couldn't help herself or hold back around the blonde. Rachel started nuzzling Quinn's neck causing the blonde to nuzzle right back as her hands pulled Rachel by the waist to get closer. Watching this Santana hoped that Rachel knew what she was doing because if this went bad it would really hurt Quinn and Santana didn't want Quinn to get hurt anymore her friend had already been through enough. Brittany was the one to finally get the girls to separate telling them it was time to go; Puck was going home with a girl he met, Sam was heading back to Kurt's place with Mercedes, Brittany and Santana while Rachel got a cab for her and Quinn to go back to her dorm room. Santana watched them get into the cab, Rachel still had not let go of Quinn and the blonde couldn't look happier.

**PART THREE: Quinn's POV:**

Getting in the cab with Rachel Quinn's head was swimming, she had drank everything Puck put in front of her because Rachel had not let go of her hand or her arm all night long. In fact it seemed as if once Rachel had gotten over the initial shock she couldn't stop touching Quinn, leaving Quinn more confused than ever. Quinn's worst fear had been if Rachel rejected her completely once she knew she was gay while Quinn's best hope would be that Rachel still wanted to remain friends but Quinn had not been prepared for what Rachel was doing to her tonight. The touching, the whispering in her ear, the nuzzling into her neck and pulling her closer and closer would have been amazing if Rachel was actually interested in her but Quinn would never get her hopes up like that. Rachel was friendly that was all, that Rachel had always been a tactile person, well that was what Quinn kept trying to tell herself. Then when Rachel pulled her to the dance floor Quinn couldn't say no anymore at all, anything Rachel wanted she got, she wanted to drink they drank, she wanted to dance they danced, she wanted to wrap her arms around Quinn's neck pull her close Quinn was helpless to do anything other than grab hold of Rachel's tiny waist and hold her just as close. Quinn knew better than to read into any of Rachel's behavior but at the same time she wasn't going to stop it either and as the night wore on she was allowing herself to enjoy it more and more, it was such sweet torture. Now in the cab Rachel insisted on holding onto to Quinn's arm her legs halfway on top of Quinn's.

"Do you want to watch a movie when we get back? I don't think I'm ready to go to sleep yet." Rachel commented sighing contently, Quinn grinned shrugging as she answered. "That sounds perfect what do you want to watch?"

"Something funny." Rachel replied and they started discussing what movies Rachel had in her room. Before they knew it they were back at Rachel's dorm and Rachel was paying the cab driver all while still holding Quinn's hand. The walk to Rachel's room was quick and Quinn could tell they were both drunk by how much they were both using each other to stead themselves. Once inside Rachel's room both girls were quick to change into their pajamas which for both of them consisted of tiny shorts and a t-shirt, Quinn had forgotten her bag at Kurt's so had to borrow something of Rachel's, what was loose on Rachel was tight on Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but notice Rachel staring at her while she put the movie on for them. With Rachel's laptop situated on a shelf near the bed they were both able to lie down on the small twin comfortably together and still see the screen.

They had agreed on watching Drop Dead Gorgeous with Kristen Dunst and Denise Richards only fifteen minutes into the movie Rachel had turned over to her side to cuddle up on Quinn using the blonde's shoulder as her pillow. Quinn didn't mind she wrapped her arm around Rachel pulling her close so the little diva threw her leg over the both of Quinn's, thinking that would be all of it Quinn focused on the movie again when she felt Rachel's hand move to her stomach. Rachel began to trace a circular pattern on Quinn's stomach just under her shirt, the feather light touches were utterly distracting and were causing her heart to beat faster yet Rachel acted like she wasn't even doing it she continued to watch the movie laughing at all the jokes but Quinn could only feel Rachel's fingertips on her skin. Then a few moments later out of the blue Rachel asked.

"Quinn what is it like to really kiss a girl?"

"Uh, what?" Quinn asked thinking she had heard it wrong. Rachel had not stopped her pattern making on Quinn's skin as Rachel repeated her question. "What is it like to really kiss a girl? I've always been curious but I never had the nerve to ask Santana or Brittany about it."

Quinn chuckled softly at the mental image of Rachel asking Santana that and the response they all know Santana would give. When Quinn didn't answer right away Rachel finally stopped rubbing circles onto Quinn's stomach to surprise the blonde all over again when the little diva shifted and moved till she was lying on top of Quinn straddling the blonde's hips, both arms holding her up looking down into her eyes asking again. "Quinn you didn't answer my question."

"It's soft and sensual. It feels good." Quinn replied her eyes drawn into Rachel's deep brown eyes, Quinn could still the alcohol cursing through her veins but she didn't see anything other than clarity and confidence as Rachel replied. "I want to see for myself, can I kiss you Quinn?"

"You want to kiss me?"

"Yes." Rachel replied without any hesitation, moving her arms so she could lean on both hands so she could reach Quinn's face better. The blonde's hands automatically went to the little diva's hips to help hold her in place and to give herself something to hold on to, something to help anchor her since she felt like she was dreaming and floating away. Quinn didn't trust her own voice so she nodded yes and Rachel smiled a small but very real smile before leaning down pressing her lips to Quinn's. Her eyes closed at the contact her head spinning as she felt Rachel move her lips and use her whole body to lean in. Quinn couldn't stop herself as she opened her mouth reaching out with her tongue to touch Rachel's lips and was rewarded with Rachel's tongue tangling with her own.

In the back of her mind Quinn couldn't believe this was happening, that she was laying in Rachel's bed with Rachel laying on top of her kissing her senseless was something she had only ever dreamed of never in a million years did she think it would ever actually happen but here she was. The best surprise for Quinn was to find out that the little brunette was rather sexually aggressive and dominant; Rachel had taken the lead and was running with it kissing Quinn harder and deeper moaning into Quinn's mouth while grinding her hips into Quinn. The blonde's hands went slowly up Rachel's sides over her ribs under the shirt making Rachel moan again but when Quinn grew bold and moving her hands up further till her thumbs were caressing the sides of Rachel's bare breasts it made the little diva gasp. "Oh Quinn."

The move seemed to inspire the little diva into going further when Rachel moved her mouth to attack Quinn's very sensitive ears sucking on the blonde's earlobes slowly moving down to Quinn's neck to lick, suck and nibble the skin making Quinn moan encouraging her to move her hands onto Rachel's breasts to play with stiff nipples. Rachel moved lower pulling down Quinn's shirt to give her mouth room to roam on the blonde's shoulder and chest till she leaned down surprising Quinn completely when she licked and sucked on Quinn's breasts through the thin t-shirt.

"Holy crap Rachel!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Rachel asked in a husky voice that made Quinn core ache. Opening her eyes Quinn looked down at Rachel to see the brunette watching her with an extremely sexy smile on her lips, all the blonde could manage to reply was. "No."

"Good, because I don't want to stop." Rachel stated grinning licking her lips slowly before pulling up Quinn's shirt to lick and suck on the blonde's bare breasts.

Quinn had never been so turned on in her life, the ache between her legs turned into a throbbing and everywhere Rachel's mouth roamed it made her skin tingle and feel on fire. After a few minutes Rachel moved back up to kiss Quinn on the mouth but this time the blonde grabbed hold of the little diva turning them around till their positions were switched. Having no idea where all this was coming from Quinn wasn't going to waste the opportunity to make at least one fantasy come true attacking Rachel's ears, neck and chest with her mouth and tongue leaving small marks as she went.

The kissing and groping became more frenzied as both girls got more and more worked up till Rachel slipped her thigh in between Quinn's legs pressing her thigh up against the blonde's core and Quinn cried out grabbing Rachel's ass with both hands. The throbbing in between her legs threatened to take her over the edge all by its self but that tiny voice of self-doubt in the back of her mind was just loud enough to get Quinn to stop and pull away from Rachel enough to ask.

"Are you sure about this Rachel? If we keep going I won't be able to stop. Maybe we should slow down or stop?"

Rachel didn't answer instead she leaned down to suck on Quinn's bare breast while her right hand went down into Quinn's panties to run her fingers over Quinn's clit and down to her center. Pulling up from the blonde's breast Rachel kept her fingers moving while she looked up into Quinn's eyes telling her. "I may never get this chance again. I don't want to waste it."

Quinn couldn't respond Rachel's fingers had robbed her of her voice, of coherent thought as Rachel's fingers took her over the edge but Rachel didn't stop she kept moving her magic fingers till another crest began to rise. No more words were spoken, after that first orgasm Quinn removed the last of both of their clothes and they spent the rest of the night taking turns bringing the each other to orgasm till the sun started to rise and they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

**PART FOUR: Santana's POV:**

A little past eight thirty Santana's phone woke her, she answered it without opening her eyes to hear a frantic Quinn on the other side. It was Quinn asking to meet for breakfast right away, she sounded in a panic so Santana agreed to meet her at that dinner in twenty minutes. True to her word Santana was at the dinner twenty minutes later, still somewhat half asleep since she had to sleep around three thirty. She found Quinn already there drinking coffee looking completely stunned and lost in her own mind so much so Quinn didn't notice Santana sitting down till after the waitress brought Santana her own coffee and refilled Quinn's. Sipping on her coffee patiently waiting for Quinn to say anything Santana noticed a very noticeable hickey on Quinn's neck, curious Santana leaned forward reaching across the table to pull back the collar of Quinn's shirt revealing three more hickeys on Quinn's neck, shoulder and chest.

"Oh my god Q! Those are hickeys!"

That startled Quinn out of her stupor; the blonde was quick to readjust her collar to pull it close and hide the marks on her skin. Santana sat back crossing her arms giving her friend that knowing look and waited for her to say something.

"Okay so something happened last night."

"Between you and Berry?"

"Yeah."

"How bad Q?"

"Bad."

"How bad?"

"We had sex."

"Holy shit! You did what!" Santana was stunned, she had expected them to make out not go all the way to sex in one drunken night.

Quinn was quick to explain how the night had gone down including her asking permission from Rachel for it to continue. Santana was shocked but not as shocked as Quinn seemed to be, the blonde had left a note for Rachel explaining she had gone to breakfast with Santana and would be back later. Quinn admitted she was using it to buy time to figure this all out; she had woken up after three hours of sleep only to have a panic attack and take off. Quinn was quick to go down the list of things that made this all wrong, first was that she was dating Lea who was pretty amazing, second Rachel was dating that Brody guy, third Rachel wasn't gay, she didn't feel like that about Quinn it had been a onetime thing because of the alcohol, it had just gotten out of hand it hadn't meant anything. Santana listened to this stunned again but for a whole different reason this time she could not believe her own ears, that her closest friend was actively trying to convince herself that the unbelievably amazing thing that happened to her last night didn't mean anything and that Rachel didn't like her like that despite all evidence to the contrary.

"That's bullshit Q. I saw her last night with you. I was watching the both of you. She likes you Q."

"Santana she's straight."

"How do you know?"

"She's never shown any interest in me." Quinn tried to push, Santana laughed. "Total bullshit! She's never been able to leave you alone. I always saw how much you cared about her that's why I wasn't surprised when you told me you were in love with her but Rachel I've never been able to figure out. I've always wondered why she could never leave you alone and think about it Q, no matter what you did to her, tried to ignore her or block her out she never did leave you alone always too busy meddling in your life one way or another. She's always cared maybe she didn't know she had a chance with you, maybe that's what she meant last night by not wasting opportunities? She was the one who initiated it right?"

"I'm not that lucky Santana. I've never been that lucky."

"Don't screw it up this time and things may turn out different for you. You want her so tell her that. After last night it's not like you guys don't have heat, it's just a matter of if you're both willing to do the dating thing with each other, you know get past all the bullshit between you and be real to each other." Santana was blunt but Quinn grew pale and a little green thinking about all of it.

They ate breakfast and Quinn got something to go for Rachel and Santana walked Quinn back to Rachel's dorms only when they got to the doors Santana received a text message from Brittany letting them know they've all met up at Kurt's to head out for breakfast.

"Did Brit say Rachel went too?" Quinn asked looking totally crestfallen, Santana frowned as she answered. "I think so."

Santana watched as Quinn huffed and stepped away pulling out her cell phone calling Rachel immediately, all Santana could hear was Quinn's side of it.

"Hey…I didn't want to wake you and Santana wanted to talk about something…I was bringing you breakfast…I wanted to surprise you…well we were up late last night…(giggle's a lot)…yeah I'll wait here. I can't wait; see you in a few minutes."

Santana waited till Quinn hung up the phone to ask, "What was that?"

"She's heading back here so we can talk." Quinn replied a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. Santana wanted to say something sarcastic and mean but she didn't want to give Quinn any reason to run away so she smiled instead. "Good everyone else going to be at that diner?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'll go head over. Brit wants to go the zoo later so don't be too busy okay."

"Okay San see you in a little while."

"Good luck Quinn."

**PART FIVE: Rachel' POV:**

Waking up to an empty bed made Rachel cry, she thought Quinn had rejected her after a night of passionate lovemaking only to see the small slip of paper propped up on the desk next to her bed. The note was from Quinn it read: _**Rachel, Went to breakfast with Santana, she called & needed to talk. I will be back as soon as I can. –Quinn**_

Rachel lay there in bed very aware she was naked thinking about everything that happened, everything that she made happen. Having been raised by two dads Rachel had never been close minded about sexuality especially her own, she had realized in seventh grade she was attracted to girls too but she had never met anyone she really wanted and boys were much easier to choose from, they were easy for Rachel to focus on, then she met Quinn, Quinn was the exception and Rachel knew it the first time she laid eyes on the blonde. However back then she didn't know Quinn was gay so Rachel though she never had a chance and settled for the next best thing being Quinn's best friend even if the blonde didn't want her too. Now it was all different, now Rachel new the truth and last night she had come the realization she was jealous of whoever this girl Quinn liked from high school, she wanted to be that girl, she wanted to be the one Quinn wanted. That Quinn was already dating a girl bothered her more than Rachel would ever admit. Thinking about her behavior last night Rachel privately admitted she had been out of control, it had started over dinner and when they started drinking it got much worse, and that Quinn didn't stop her or pull back only encourage Rachel to go further. Rachel knew she was aggressive but she had never been sexually aggressive before, that had been completely new and unusual but like her behavior with Quinn on so many occasions she just couldn't stop herself and it had turned into the best most intense sex Rachel had ever experienced. Laying there still thinking of Quinn and what they did for hours the night before her phone beeped, sitting up she checked it hoping it was from Quinn but it wasn't it was from Brody. Disappointed she set the phone back down without responding. A few more minutes went by when another text message popped up this one from Kurt asking her to breakfast; Rachel got up, showered and got dressed for the day. She had just reached the diner when she got the call from Quinn, just the tone of Quinn's voice was enough to excite Rachel, she was quick to suggest meeting up to "talk" but what she really wanted to know was if last night was a one-time thing or not. Rachel hoped not.

Lost in her thoughts Rachel didn't notice Santana walk up to her till she was standing in front of her blocking her path. The Latina had a very serious expression on her face.

"We need to talk." Santana stated her hands on her hips.

"About what? I'm on my way to meet up with Quinn." Rachel replied. Santana's face remained the same as answered. "We need to talk about you and Q."

"What?" Rachel asked her eyes getting huge.

"She didn't say anything to me Berry but I'm not blind. I saw the hickeys on her neck and you were the only one with her last night. If fact I can see a matching set hickeys on your neck too. Look Rachel I'm not here to pick a fight of any kind, I'm only here to ask you be kind to Quinn. Don't hurt her, please."

"What are you talking about Santana? I'm not going to hurt Quinn. That's the last thing I want to do."

"I'm not saying you'd do it on purpose. I know you better than that but I do know you well enough to know sometimes you don't notice how much you hurt those around you and I don't think Quinn could handle being tossed away by you when the next cute guy comes along."

Rachel didn't have anything to say at first, there was no arguing with her past behavior, yet Rachel's anger was riled, she was quick to come back with. "Quinn's hurt me more than I've hurt her."

"And she's also done more for you than you'll ever know. More than she's ever done for anyone else…ever." Santana shot back shocking Rachel, her anger instantly replaced by curiosity. "What do you mean she's done more for me? Like what?"

"You remember that photo in the yearbook Sue gave up for Glee club, that was all Q, she had to bribe Sue to get the space in the yearbook and she only did it because it mattered to you. How about your wedding, Quinn didn't agree and didn't want to be there but because you asked she was going to go anyway. And you remember prom right? Being named prom Queen? Well that was all Quinn too; she actually won over me by one vote. It was literally all she had ever wanted out of high school and when she finally got it she gave it up _for you_, to make_ you_ happy."

"Quinn did all that? For me?"

"Think about this Rachel, did Quinn ever go out of her way for anyone else in high school…ever? Think long and hard about that. If you go there with her do it all the way don't string her along, be sure about it Rachel." Santana replied softly with a bit of a frown, she left Rachel standing there deep in thought.

Quinn was waiting for her at her dorm room a takeout container still clutched in her hands, they both shared a shy "hello" before Rachel used her key to open the door and Quinn followed her in locking the door behind them. Now in the sober light of day Rachel didn't know what to expect so she took her time setting her purse down and taking off her coat but the second she turned around she was met by a pair of hungry soft lips belonging to one Quinn Fabray. Rachel melted into the kiss and before she realized it they were both naked again only this time they were both sober in the full light of day and it only made it better. Two hours later they both lay with each other on the bed naked covered in sweat out of breath and half asleep, Rachel knew they needed to talk and as she took a deep breath to gather her courage both of their phones rang at the same time. Rachel felt Quinn chuckle then comment, "Well I knew they couldn't leave us alone all day."

"We don't have to answer it." Rachel replied nuzzling a little more into Quinn's chest making the blonde chuckle silently. "I promised Brit we'd go the zoo."

"We need to talk Quinn." Rachel stated pulling away enough to look the blonde in the face, Quinn smiled as she replied. "I know. We will, tonight after the party. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Rachel replied putting her head back down on Quinn's chest hugging her, it was enough for now.

**PART SIX: Santana's POV:**

Santana stopped Rachel in the street when she spotted the little diva and said her peace before moving on. When she returned to the diner she found the group crowding up one corner of the restaurant, she took Rachel's seat and ordered coffee. Kurt and Mercedes tried grilling her on what was going on with Quinn and Rachel but Santana played innocent and soon the conversation shifted over to what they were going to do that day and who else Kurt was going to invite over for the party. After breakfast they all tried calling Quinn and Rachel but neither girl picked up so Santana opted to text them both that they were all heading to the zoo and to meet them there. An hour later they had hit their second exhibit when Quinn and Rachel finally showed up, immediately Santana could tell something was going on but both girls looked really happy so Santana decided not to say anything and when she spots Kurt finally noticing she stops him before he can make a comment out loud.

The afternoon goes by quickly and they all have a lot of fun even heading out to dinner early so they can go back to Kurt's for the party. Kurt had invited over twenty people he knew would still be in town and for a two bedroom place that would mean it was going to be a tight fit and it was, by eight thirty the apartment was packed with people but everyone was having fun. Santana had been helping Kurt keep an eye on everyone since Puck had managed to get them several large bottles of top shelf alcohol along with three cases of beer but everyone was having a great time. A tiny dance floor had been created by the kitchen and a karaoke machine was set up on the other side, Santana noticed Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt taking turns signing, along with the small fact that every time Rachel sang Quinn got a particular love sick look on her face that Santana wished she could use to tease her friend but not yet. Then out of the blue Kurt pulled Santana aside into one of the bedrooms.

"Okay spill it I need to know what happened last night and this morning." Kurt demanded, Santana knew exactly what he was talking about but she wasn't ready to give it up yet. "Nothing that I know of Hummel, why do you ask now?"

"Because I just found out Brody is on his way over right now." Kurt supplied, Santana gave him a look of disbelief so he explained. "My friend Donovan just showed up and he told me Brody was coming by to see Rachel. Apparently Rachel has been ignoring his text messages so he's worried about her. If I need to do interference all I ask is to know why."

"Something happened. Let's leave it at that. This could get really messy I forgot I invited Lea to the party too."

"When do you think she's going to show up?" Kurt asked suddenly looking around to see if he missed anyone showing up. Santana shrugged adding, "I don't know but whatever is going between Berry and Q they both seem happy about it. Shit this is going to get messy."

Neither had to wait long before Brody showed up and surprised Rachel with a big hug and kiss before she had a chance to even blink, Quinn looked like she'd been slapped at first then really angry in the next moment but before Rachel had a chance to say even one word Brittany called out to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn Lea's here!"

Quinn looked shocked and Rachel looked pissed ignoring Brody completely as he tried to talk to her. Brody waved his hand in front of Rachel's face and Quinn curled her lip up walking away much to Rachel's dismay. Santana stayed back but kept an eye on both couples as Rachel finally turned to talk to Brody and Quinn said hello to Lea. Quinn kept Lea on the opposite side of the room but didn't look happy to see the girl at all, while Rachel looked utterly annoyed that Brody was giving her a huge happy smile and was trying really hard to talk to her. Santana was shocked by how oblivious it was to her outside eyes but Lea didn't seem to notice how odd Quinn was acting and Brody was totally oblivious about Rachel's bad mood.

Mercedes, Sam, and Puck all came up to Santana at the same time to gush about how much Lea looked like Rachel, they couldn't get over it especially since Puck greeted Lea as "Rachel" which earned him a slap from Quinn. Then they all noticed the drama taking place across the room between Quinn and Rachel as both girls kept watching each other from across the room both giving each other disapproving looks. Kurt walked over to them next shaking his head whispering loudly so their group could hear. "I was not expecting to meet Rachel's twin, that is fucking scary but at least Quinn sees it now."

"What do you mean Q sees it now?" Santana asked.

"Lea started talking about Barbra Streisand and I saw the light go off…finally, Quinn didn't look happy about it. How's our diva doing?"

"I don't know that guy still has her cornered but if her face is anything to go by she's not happy at all." Santana replied.

They all watched as Rachel grew more and more annoyed with Brody till she finally exploded, they couldn't hear what Rachel was saying the music was too loud but they could clearly see the dramatic arm gestures and the intense frown on her face. With Brody's falling expression Santana guessed that Rachel was dumping him. Across the room at the same moment Lea was making a move on Quinn cornering her trying to lean in and kiss her, Santana had seen Lea do it a handful of times when they met but Quinn had never looked so uncomfortable. Then Santana noticed something had caught Lea's attention, because Lea suddenly stopped leaning in pulling back looking at Quinn with a questioning expression. Santana cursed under her breath hoping Lea had not noticed the handful of hickeys Rachel had left on Quinn rushing over with Kurt right behind her.

"I'm not missing this!" Kurt commented getting Mercedes and Puck to follow both curious to see what was going on.

Santana got there in time to hear Lea asking about the hickeys on Quinn's neck and Quinn's stuttering response, the blonde didn't know what to say Lea had backed her into a corner leaving her nowhere to run.

"Quinn who gave you those hickeys?" Lea asked the hurt obvious in her tone. Quinn was still stammering, Santana knew this was not how Quinn wanted things to go down but Santana had never thought Quinn and Rachel would hook up so fast, she didn't think inviting Lea over would lead to anything more than everyone talking about "Rachel's twin" all night. Behind herself Santana could hear both Kurt and Mercedes gasps of shock then Puck's "Holy crap!" when Rachel popped up out of nowhere yanking Lea back by her shoulder forcing the brunette to back away from the blonde.

"Back off of Quinn!" Rachel growled at Lea.

"Who are you?" Lea demanded, to Santana and everyone else it was like watching mirror images confront one another.

"I'm the one that gave her the hickeys." Rachel boasted and a chorus of "Oh shit!" went around the group while all eyes went wide and mouths hung open.

"And who the hell are you?" Lea demanded of Rachel, the little diva reached around Lea grabbing Quinn's arm pulling her away from Lea as she answered. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Rachel? Quinn's talked about you. You two hooked up? Quinn why didn't you tell me right away. How long has this been going on?" Lea demanded, her eyes and everyone else's eyes were on Rachel and Quinn's clasped hands.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Lea. It happened suddenly, it wasn't planned. I was actually trying to tell you when you got here." Quinn finally managed to say something, still tears pooled in Lea's eyes as she took a deep breath. Everyone could see Lea trying to remain calm but the growing smug expression on Rachel's face was counteracting that riling Lea up, she insisted. "Quinn you could have said something anytime. I didn't have to come here tonight."

"I'm sorry Lea." Quinn was sincere but tears spilled down Lea's face as she replied. "That's not enough Quinn."

Lea took off and Rachel turned around to face Quinn asking more than a bit smugly, "She really looks like me Quinn, so is that why you never answered my question, because _I'm _your type?"

Quinn smiled and started to say something when Puck interrupted them with a "Hey can I watch? That's so hot!"

"What's going on with you two? I feel like I've missed everything! Damn girl that's a lot of hickeys and Rachel did all of that?" Mercedes bluntly asked Rachel and Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Puck were all ears to the girls answer of a shy smile followed by a small shrug topped off by Rachel taking Quinn's hand and leading her away as she told them. "We'll let you know after we talk."

Rachel lead Quinn out of the apartment leaving the rest of them standing there stunned. Neither Kurt nor Santana were going to let things lie they both wanted to know for sure so they opened the front door a crack and spied on Rachel and Quinn in the hall. Both girls were leaning on the wall opposite the door facing each other talking softly and both were wearing genuine smiles on their faces. Santana was about to back away from the door out of boredom when Quinn leaned forward kissing Rachel on the lips, the little diva responded by wrapping both hands around Quinn's waist to pull her closer. After a few moments Kurt comment, "Wow that was fast. Look at them go! No wonder Quinn's covered in hickeys, ugh hickeys so tacky!"

Santana laughed nudging Kurt away from the door shutting it. Rachel and Quinn never returned to the party, Santana didn't hear from them till two days later and that was only because they were all riding to the airport together to head home to Lima. Both Rachel and Quinn were glowing with happiness and this time Santana didn't hold back on the teasing. By New Year's Rachel and Quinn were officially together and everyone knew it.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
